Viene el otoño
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Orihime está enamorada de Rukia y desahoga su sentir con Ichigo, quien la anima a estar con la morocha, quien la anima a estar con Ichigo, pues cree que Orihime está enamorada de él. No es hasta un "pequeño" cambio que las cosas comienzan a aclararse. Escrito por un prompt en tumblr.


**Viene el otoño.**  
Por Nina Cherie, 2014.

Orihime estaba segura de que la vida se burlaba de ella la primera vez que llegó con Rukia y le contó su dilema: "Estoy enamorada de alguien muy cercano…" y lo primero que la morena pensó fue en Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki. De todas las personas en el mundo, Rukia tenía que pensar en el mejor amigo en común de ambas, en el sujeto que pasaba horas sentado en la esquina de la habitación de Hime mientras tocaba la guitarra y la escuchaba quejarse de como la vida la odiaba con respecto a Rukia. "Deberías simplemente decirle", era su respuesta todos esos días, de su cuello colgaba el pequeño guardapelo discreto en forma de estrella que resguardaba la foto de su novio. "Como si fuera tan sencillo. ¡Rukia-chan, estoy enamorada de ti! Eh, sí, soy lesbiana. Sí, lo era desde que nos empezamos a bañar juntas a los nueve años, ¡ups!", luego Ichigo se echaba a reír, imaginando la escena que le parecía de lo más hilarante.

Y, en palabras del pelinaranjo, lo peor que podía pasar era que Rukia la rechazara como pareja. Orihime estaba segura de que efectivamente, Rukia Kuchiki nunca le daría la espalda, aun cuando no correspondiera sus sentimientos, apoyaría su sexualidad y su salida del closet de cualquier manera. ¿El verdadero problema? Bueno… ¿qué tal si no? ¿qué tal si las cosas se volvían incomodas tras decirle sus sentimientos? No podía arriesgarse de esa manera, no aunque quisiera.

Es por eso que el golpe de la noticia de que Kurosaki tenía novio causo una preocupación terrible en la pequeña Kuchiki, la que corrió a felicitar a su mejor amigo y a Ishida, el novio, y luego se aproximo a la pelinaranja que le sonreía tranquila, alegando que no tenía nada de que exasperarse, ella estaba bien, Kurosaki no era el objetivo de sus sentimientos. Entonces Rukia ladeó la cabeza, como si de repente Orihime hubiera comenzado a hablar en otro idioma de manera rápida y ella no pudiera alcanzar ni una sola palabra. La muchacha volvió a sonreírle, le tomó la mano y vio como a lo lejos su amigo le guiñaba el ojo, esta era la oportunidad de oro.

La cosa era que, en medio del silencio de todas las penas de la más alta, Rukia venía pensando en cualquier otra cosa, en formas de alegrar a su amiga, pues estaba segura que estaba tratando de mentir para no preocuparla. Eso era taaan Orihime… el decir que estaba bien en medio del caos de sus sentimientos, decir que nada pasaba cuando todo se le venía encima, eso era muy ella. Y Rukia lo entendía, oh, sí lo hacía, mejor que nadie seguramente.

-Verás, Rukia-chan… -Empezó Hime, tratando de aclarar el camino que tomaría a continuación. Ya, las dudas no podían atormentarla tanto. Ya-. Como dije, Kurosaki-kun no es quien me gusta. Es alguien más.  
-¿Quién?

Iban tomas de la mano, el sol poniéndose para dar paso a la luna, el aire moviendo ligeramente sus faldas, indicando que estaba cerca el otoño y comenzaba una nueva estación, una fase de cambios para traer más vida en unos meses. Vaya metáfora. Orihime miró a su amiga, la que venía concentrada mirando al suelo, su agarré se volvió ligeramente más fuerte.

-Tú.

Y el silencio.

Rukia siguió caminando, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero la pequeña mano que se acurrucaba a la de la más alta comenzaba a sudar, hasta finalmente se soltó con suavidad. Orihime paró el paso, el ceño fruncido mientras tragaba salida, bastante preocupada por lo que seguía, Rukia la miró de frente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Nunca jugaría con algo así, Rukia-chan.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una ráfaga de aire y el golpe de la tierra contra su cuerpo, el pasto húmedo por el rocío de la noche y la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos. Este era su primer beso, su primer beso era de Rukia, la que la había tirado sin querer al pasto, a un lado de ellas, frente a ese riachuelo que ha vivido con ellos cada cosa ahí en Karakura, donde tantas confesiones y alegrías se han llevado a cabo, donde ellas finalmente conocían lo que sentía la otra.

-Siempre pensé que… bueno…  
Orihime negó con la cabeza, como si supiera de antemano lo que su amiga (¿novia?) pensaba- Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sido lesbiana. No sé de donde sacaste que me gustaba Kurosaki-kun.  
-No lo sé… el amor ciega.  
Ella le sonrió, volviendo a aceptar sus labios cuando estos se acercaron- ¿Entonces…?  
-Estoy enamorada de ti, tonta.  
-¿O sea que…? ¿eres mi novia o…?  
-¡Claro que sí!


End file.
